


Tropical Trysts

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Consensual Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Mangoes are delicious. So is Loki. I wonder....----Check out my Tumblr, I'm imnotrevealingmyname there.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Tropical Trysts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



Loki looked so pretty like this. Cuffed, legs spread, cock standing up stiffly and covered in slick and saliva.

He'd taken to this surprisingly well, groaning deeply at the feel of your lips slipping along his shaft in the thin sheen of mango pulp.

The idea hadn't seemed very promising, at first, but the sounds he made were so erotic- fuck!

You sat back, licking the juices off your wrist, relishing his corresponding growl.

Crawling up over him, you held your fingers to his mouth.

"Suck,"you whispered.

The look in his eyes as he took your fingers into his mouth made your thighs clamp together.

It was a promise of more. And oh, you couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
